A multimedia terminal (for example, refer to PTL 1) has been known which performs communication with a terminal used by an operator who is a communication partner existing in a separated location, and enables a user to exchange various pieces of information with a feeling of facing the operator.
The multimedia terminal disclosed in PTL 1 includes cameras and three displays, images a face and hands of the user using the cameras, and transmits imaged pictures to the terminal used by the operator. In addition, among the three displays, the multimedia terminal causes a first display to display the face of the user, causes a second display to display multimedia information, such as text, still images, and moving images, and causes a third display to display a touch panel and an input panel on which it is possible to input characters, symbols, and the like. Furthermore, the multimedia terminal includes a microphone and a speaker in order to make a call with the terminal used by the operator.
However, in a case where only a facial picture of the operator is displayed on a display of a multimedia terminal used by the user in communication between the multimedia terminal used by the user and the terminal used by the operator, it is not sufficient to supply the sense of realism in which the user actually performs exchange with the operator.
Furthermore, in order to make the user to brim with the sense of realism, it is necessary to accurately and rapidly send information to the user, and it is desired to improve usability for the operator by installing a camera which images a face and hands of the operator and an operator-side monitor on which the face and the hands of the user are displayed.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide the sense of realism that the user actually faces a communication partner, and to improve the usability for the operator in a case of using the camera which images the face and the hands of the operator and the operator-side monitor on which the face and the hands of the user are displayed.